Two Horses and Their Boys
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: In which Bree and Philip have a conversation about dignity and boys.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: In which Bree and Philip have a conversation about dignity and boys.

A/N: This snippet is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Two Horses and Their Boys**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Bree kept back from the other Narnian Horses. He flicked his shamefully docked tail and wondered again at how ill-suited he was to join his own kind after a little over ten years hiding who he was. Hwin, that meek but wise Mare, had already approached the Horses and been welcomed. But that was different, or so he told himself. Hwin was not a warhorse. Bree pawed at the grass. Perhaps Hwin might be forgiven for carrying Aravis but he was a Stallion. He knew his dignity as a Free Narnian required more than to carry the boy, Shasta. Although he was now a prince, having found his sire and real herd, perhaps that lessened the shame a bit. But no, Bree snorted and stamped his hoof, knowing that even carrying a foal of royal blood upon his back was quite shameful.

"Are you ever going to join us?"

Bree snorted and reared slightly before wheeling to his left to confront the intruder. He froze when he met the mild look of a chestnut Stallion. The other Stallion pricked his ears. "My apologies for startling you, I thought you heard my approach."

"Yes, well, I…" Bree snorted again then arched his neck and raised his head, attempting to convey more confidence than he currently felt. "I was not paying particularly heed to my surroundings. However, I should introduce myself. I am Breehy-hinny-brinny-hoohy-hah."

"My name is Philip." The Horse twitched a single ear back then asked in a very simple tone, "What does your boy call you?"

"He calls me 'Bree' but he isn't my boy. That would be most undignified."

Philip snorted in amusement. "So you say?"

Bree nodded. "Yes, I am a Free Narnian and we Horses only carry humans when it is a matter of great need."

"Unless of course we choose to live without regard for too much dignity and pride."

"Why would you say so?" Bree snorted and stamped one of his back hooves. The strange Horse was challenging everything he had told himself after he watched Shasta still struggling with the pony on their journey from the Hermit's cottage to Anvard. "Do you let a boy direct you as though you were one of the dumb, witless horses?"

"I taught my boy how to ride." There was a quiet pride in those words but it wasn't the pride of a horse and his master.

Bree's nostrils flared and his dark eyes widened. "You talk about your boy as if he were your foal."

"He's mine, that's all that matters. My dignity is not tarnished in carrying him in war and in peace because I protect him and make sure he returns home to his herd."

Bree considered this strange Stallion. Perhaps he was closer to the sort of Horse Aslan expected them, expected Bree, to be… That was a disquieting thought. He also thought of how Hwin had carried Aravis to Anvard in a sort of farewell to a kind companion.

Philip looked away and huffed. "Those Wolves. They are supposed to be keeping watch over my boy, not chasing each other." His ears pricked and he whickered in pleased greeting. "There is my boy…and he is with yours."

Watching the other Horse canter toward the tall, dark-haired man, Bree thought again about his words, of teaching the Just King of Narnia to ride. He watched Philip speaking with his boy and then the Just King climbed onto Philip's back, resting one hand against his mane, before the Horse galloped away with him. And Shasta was left to watch them as well. A forlorn and slightly envious expression crossed the foal's face.

Before he could change his mind, Bree whinnied then trotted over to Shasta. "If you want to learn how to ride like that, you'll need to learn how to use the reins." He nudged the foal in the shoulder. "Go get my tack."

The foal gaped at him. "But, Bree, you said you never wanted to carry another human for the rest of your life!"

Bree shuffled his hooves. "Well, I don't intend to go to war anymore but I can't send you to another horse knowing you've only been half-taught and you still sit like a sack of potatoes in the saddle. That must be fixed and I intend to start now."

It took three months but Bree was finally able to say with great pride that he too taught his boy how to ride. And every once in a while, when the Horse grew nostalgic, he would go to Cair Paravel or to Anvard and invite his boy to take one last ride…until the next time, at least.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


End file.
